This invention relates to belts having adjustable buckles which, as an example of use, may be used in flag tag games but which may also be used for many other purposes.
Belts such as specialty tool belts and flag-tag belts generally need to be constructed of several different sizes. First sizes are provided for smaller users with smaller waists who are not be able to wear larger sizes. Second sizes are provided for larger people which when used on smaller users result in dangling extensions of the belt. These extensions can be dangerous as well as inconvenient.
One belt design which attempts to correct this problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,355,744 and describes a belt and engaging member onto which the excess belt amount can be looped to prevent the belt end from flopping. However, it is often the case that the user will forget to engage the belt in said element, thereby defeating the purpose of this provision.